My Love For You
by Spy137
Summary: Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shengmin adalah saudara kembar yang bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lee Shengmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. [KyuMin Yaoi/GS]
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre: Romance, hurt, school life

Rate: T

Disclamer: All casts are belong to themselves.

Warning: Yaoi, GS!

Don't like dont read!

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shengmin adalah saudara kembar yang bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lee Shengmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. [KyuMin Yaoi/GS]

.

Chapter 1

.

Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang telah mengusik suasana sepi di sebuah rumah yang berdiri dengan megahnya di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Langkahnya yang cepat, kini mulai melambat ketika dirinya telah berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu kamar. Dibukanya pintu coklat itu perlahan-lahan dan mulai memasuki kamar yang penuh nuansa pink itu. Sosok yang disinyalir sebagai yeoja itu mulai menampakkan senyumman jahilnya ketika matanya menangkap tubuh seorang namja yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut pink tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Pemalas sekali" Gumamnya dan langsung bergerak mendekat kearah tempat tidur sang sleeping prince.

"YAAA! IREONA!" Teriaknya tepat disebelah telinga sang namja hingga membuatnya berjengkit kaget dan reflek menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aish! YAA! Lee Shengmin!" Sang namja balas berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Di bangunkan secara tidak semena-mena benar-benar tidak baik untuk pengidap anemia seperti dirinya.

"Palli! Ireona!" Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Lee Shengmin itu menarik tangan sang namja hingga terbangun dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali" Gumam namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu.

"Haha, salah mu sendiri tidak mengunci pintu. Cepat mandi, aku tidak mau terlambat sekolah"

"Arraseo! Arraseo!" Jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya mengacak suarai hitam panjang Shengmin.

"Mandi yang bersih" Teriak Shengmin ketika Sungmin telah memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Berisik" jawab Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi hingga membuat Shengmin terkekeh dibuatnya. Diarahkannya pandangannya ke arah kasur Sungmin yang berantakkan.

"Ck, dasar namja" Gumamnya dan langsung merapikan tempat tidur Sungmin.

Lee Shengmin, seorang yeoja cantik yang menjadi incaran banyak namja di sekolahnya, saudara kandung dari Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang justru banyak digilai kaum yeoja maupun namja. Lee Shengmin dan Lee Sungmin adalah saudara kandung. Lee Sungmin terlahir tujuh menit sebelum sang adik. Meskipun Sungmin terlahir sebagai namja, namun wajah manisnya sukses membuat beberapa orang yang baru melihatnya akan berpikir kalau dia adalah yeoja tomboy.

"Oppa! Palli!" Teriak Shengmin setelah keluar dari mobil sport hitam yang dikendarainya bersama Sungmin.

"Kau ini kenapa cerewet sekali sih"

"itu karena aku seorang yeoja" Jawab Shengmin sambil menggandeng lengan Sungmin untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Suasana pagi yang belum terlalu ramai, membuat mereka tidak perlu mendengar suara-suara sang penggemar yang sering meneriakkan nama mereka ketika mereka melewati koridor sekolah.

"Oppa, aku mampir ke kelas mu sebentar ya" Ucap Shengmin.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku kangen dengan Cho bodoh itu"

"Kau ini, kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tidak ngomong langsung saja sih"

"Aish. Mana bisa begitu. Aku yeoja yang tidak akan menembak namja terlebih dahulu"

"Hah, terserah kau saja" Jawab Sungmin sedikit malas. "Tapi kau jangan menyesal kalau tiba-tiba dia menggandeng seseorang disisinya" Gurau Sungmin membuat Shengmin mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk memukul pundak sang kakak.

"Kau benar-benar merusak mood baik ku Lee Sungmin!" Desisi Shengmin dan berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Teriak Shengmin membuat beberapa siswa yang ada didalam kelas menoleh secara reflek kearahnya. Diacuhkannya tatapan beberapa yeoja yang menatap kearahnya dan bergegas berlari kearah tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu" Ucap Shengmin sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama satu hari, noona"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali ya?" Ucap Shengmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mana Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika tidak melihat Sungmin yang biasanya selalu datang bersama Shengmin.

"Aku disini" Jawab Sungmin sebelum mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Pagi hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan senyumannya pada Sungmin.

"Pagi juga Kyu" Balasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, nanti siang kau main kerumah ya? Eomma kangen pada mu" Ucap Shengmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Shengmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau tidak pamitan pada ku?" Sindir Sungmin.

"Nugu?" Tanya Shengmin sambil menatap kearah Sungmin, dan langsung berlari keluar kelas ketika Sungmin melayangkan deathglare imut kearahnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas memasang ekspresi seperti itu" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Hahaha" Tawa Kyuhyun mengalun melihat Sungmin sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, aku benar-benar gemas pada mu chagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Kyu! Appo!" Teriak Sungmin, namun bukannya melepaskan Kyuhyun justru tambah menarik pipi chubby Sungmin hingga memerah.

"Mianhae" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan yeoja itu"

"Tidak. Aku secerewet kembaran mu itu"

"Kalian sama-sama evil!"

"Itu sebabnya, aku memilih mu yang seorang malaikat untuk menjadi kekasih ku" Jawab Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat pipi Sungmin kembali memerah. Bukan karena hasil karya tangan Kyuhyun, namun karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat pipinya memerah.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nde?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti.

"Sampai kapan kita terus bersembunyi?"

"Sampai waktunya telah tiba" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menangkan kearah Sungmin.

Yosh! Apa ini? Kkk

Sebenarnya FF ini sudah lama ada di draft saya dan tidak pernah saya lanjutkan. Ketika saya ubek-ubek list FF di laptop, saya tiba-tiba menemukan secuil prolog dari FF ini. Setelah saya edit dan jadilah FF diatas.

Bagaimana? Apakah ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?

Padahal FF saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya belum saya lanjutkan. Tapi semua akan saya tuntaskan kok ^^

Untuk karakter Shengmin, bayangkan saja Sungmin saat crossdressing menjadi HyunMing :D

Singkat? Memang sengaja karena saya mau melihat responnya dulu, kalau masih layak ya saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak ya saya buat koleksi sendiri saja

Terakhir, Get well soon buat Sungmin hyung (?). ^^

OK. Segini saja cuap-cuap tidak penting saya.

Ada yang mau me-review? ^^

.

Khamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin (Namja) /Lee Shengmin (Yeoja)

Leeteuk as Yeoja

Genre: Romance, hurt, school life

Rate: T

Disclamer: All casts are belong to themselves.

Warning: Yaoi, GS!

Don't like dont read!

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin dan Lee Shengmin adalah saudara kembar yang bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Lee Shengmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit antara dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. [KyuMin Yaoi/GS]

.

Chapter 2

.

Pulang sekolah Kyuhyun pergi kerumah Lee bersaudara dengan mobilnya dan Shengmin yang duduk sebelahnya. Ya, Shengmin pulang bersama Kyuhyun, mengabaikan Sungmin yang kesal karena sang adik lebih memilih pulang dengan sang pujaan hati daripada dengannya. Bohong, kalau Sungmin tidak cemburu, tapi dia juga tidak tega dengan sang adik. Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Kyu, bisa mampir ke supermarket sebentar?" Tanya Shengmin ditengah perjalan meuju rumahnya.

"Mau apa noon?"

"Eomma baru saja mengirim pesan untuk membelikan beberapa bahan makanan"

"Arraseo" Jawab Kyuhyun dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya ketika melihat sebuah supermarket di ujung jalan.

"Temani aku Kyu" Ajak Shengmin.

"Kau sendiri kan bisa noon"

"Kau ini. Mana ada namja yang menyuruh seorang yeoja untuk berbelanja seorang diri dengan bawaan yang banyak ditangannya"

"Kau mau belanja banyak?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Arraseo!" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kajja" Ajak Shengmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan beriringan. Semua orang yang melihatnya, pasti akan berpikiran kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sangat serasi, melihat Shengmin yang sangat cantik seperti putri dalam negeri-negeri dongeng, dan Kyuhyun yang berparas tampan, siapa pun pasti akan iri melihatnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sifat Shengmin yang memang selalu ceria dan manja. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Shengmin yang sering dekat-dekat dengannya. Bersahabat selama delapan tahun dengan kedua bocah kembar itu, membuatnya menjadi sangat paham dengan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau beli sayuran banyak sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Shengmin memasukkan banyak sayuran kedalam kereta dorong.

"Di keluarga ku semua menyukai sayur Kyu" Jawab Shengmin sambil melihat-lihat buah semangka sebelum dimasukkannya kedalam trolli.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak noon, apa kalian hanya makan daun?"

"Kau ini. Sayur dan daun itu beda. Lagipula itu sehat. Lihat saja, tubuh mu kurus karena kau tidak pernah makan sayur"

"Tetap saja itu daun noona. Kau pikir itu batang?" Bantah Kyuhyun. "Meskipun aku kurus, tapi banyak yeoja-yeoja diluar sana yang tergila-gila pada ku"

"Cih, PD sekali"

"Haha, kau mau es krim? Aku akan membelikan untuk Sungmin hyung"

"eh? Baiklah" Jawab Shengmin dan langsung mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Shengmin sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Sungmin yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu segera menghujat mereka dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

"Mian oppa, tadi kami harus mampir ke supermarket sebentar" Jawab Shengmin.

"eoh, Kyuhyunnie, kau datang?" Ucap Leeteuk –Eomma Sungmin dan Shengmin- ketika melihat sang namja yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai anak itu.

"Ne, eomma" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kenapa kau tidak membantu Kyuhyun membawaan barang belajaan eomma eoh?"

"Nde? Eomma menyuruh ku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Itu panggilan untuk cewek eomma"

"Sudah terlanjur. Cepat bantu Kyuhyun" Perintah Leeteuk.

Dengan sedikit malas diambilnya beberapa kantung belanjaan yang tadinya dibawa Kyuhyun dan langsung dibawanya menuju dapur.

"Hyung, aku membelikan mu eskrim kesukaan mu" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sudah sampai didapur.

"Jinjja? Mana?" Pinta Sungmin dengan tanpa disadari dirinya telah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo yang membuat Kyuhyun harus tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kalian ini membuat ku cemburu saja" Ucap Shengmin yang daritadi memang berada disebalah mereka.

"Haha, kalau kau iri, minta saja Kyuhyun untuk mengelus kepala mu" Kata Sungmin. Dia sering menggoda adiknya tentang Kyuhyun, tapi dia terkadang sering menyesal sendiri ketika rasa sakit mulai menghinggapinya saat Kyuhyun sudah berdua dengan Shengmin.

"Aku tidak mau" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau tidak pernah memperlakukan ku seperti itu" Protes Shengmin.

"Itu karena kau tidak ada manis-manisnya" Jawab Sungmin sambil membuka tutup eskrim yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku memang tidak manis" Ucap Shengmin sedikit jengkel dan merebut eskrim yang belum sempat Sungmin makan.

"YYAA!"

"Karena aku tidak manis, jadi es krim ini untuk ku saja" Ucap Shengmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah" Imbuhnya sambil mengangkat eskrim ditangannya.

"YAA! Lee Shengmin! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melempar satu tangkai sayuran kearah Shengmin yang sudah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita beli lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyodorkan es krim strawberry yang tadinya milik Shengmin.

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang vanilla Kyu" Sungmin masih kesal dan mempotkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau beli sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat mata Sungmin kembali berbinar.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Tentu saja. Kajja" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Eomma, aku dan Kyuhyun keluar dulu!"

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk yang turun dari lantai atas setelah mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Keluar sebentar eomma" Jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore" Pesan Leeteuk.

"Baik eomma" Jawab KyuMin bersamaan dan langsung keluar dari kediaman Lee.

"Kita ke kedai eskrim biasa saja" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika keduanya sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Kita ke taman saja Kyu" Tolak Sungmin.

"Tadi kan kau bilang ingin eskrim"

"Di dekat taman ada kedai eskrim baru. Kita beli di sana saja"

"As your wish baby" Jawab Kyuhyun menyetujui ajakkan Sungmin.

.

.

"Paman, eskrim vanilla satu ya. Kau mau yang rasa apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Vanilla satu, dan coklat satu" Ucap Sungmin pada sang penjual eskrim.

"Baiklah nona, tunggu sebentar ya" Jawab sang penjual.

"Nde?" Tanya Sungmin ketika dirinya masih loading.

"YAA! Aku namja!" Teriakkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membuat sang penjual eskrim terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya terkekeh pelan di sebelahnya.

"Mi-Mianhae. Anda terlalu manis, saya pikir anda seorang yeoja" Jawab sang penjual eskrim sambil menyerahkan eskrim pesanan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana paman. Dia memang tidak terlihat seperti namja" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Apa maksud mu Kyu!" Bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, Mianhae. Kalian jadi bertengkar karena saya. Sebagai ucapan minta maaf, ini saya kasih satu eskrim lagi gratis untuk anda tuan" Ucap sang penjual eskrim sambil menyodorkan satu eskrim vanilla pada Sungmin.

"Nde? A-anniyo. Tidak usah paman" Tolak Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasangan yang terlihat sangat manis kalau bersama, anggap ini sebagai ucapan minta maaf saya"

"Terima kasih paman" Jawab Sungmin yang akhirnya mau menerima eskrim gratis itu dan berlalu dari sana.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak" Ucap Sungmin ketika sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang ada di taman.

"Salah mu sendiri Ming"

"Itu juga salah mu Kyu. Kalau kau tidak ikut-ikutan memancing, aku juga tidak seemosi tadi"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan lengannya kepundak Sungmin.

"Hyung" Suara anak kecil dari arah belakang mereka, membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan menjumpai sesosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis sambil mengucek mata kirinya.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin dan langsung menghampiri sang anak kecil itu.

"Pelmen Leo jatuh" Ucap sang anak sambil menunjuk kearah lollipop yang sudah berlumuran tanah.

"Aigoo, jangan nangis ne?" Ucap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan "Leo mau eskrim? Hyung punya dua eskrim"

"Eh? Es klim? Mau! Leo mau!" Jawab Leo antusias.

"Ini" Sungmin menyodorkan satu cup es krim yang belum sempat dimakannya.

"Gomawo hyung" Ucap Leo sambil menyendokkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne, orang tua mu mana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat Leo ke gendongannya dan mendudukkannya ke tempat duduk yang tadi di dudukkinya besama Kyuhyun.

"Di lumah. Lumah Leo tidak jauh dali cini"

"Kau kesini sendirian?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Leo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah kanannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau berani sekali" Ucap Sungmin dan langsung mencubit pipi Leo gemas.

"Hyung! Appo!" Rengek Leo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan mu Ming"

"Aku lebih imut dari dia" Gumam Sungmin tapi masih bisa tertdengar oleh telinga Leo.

"Leo jauh lebih imut dali hyung!"

"Nde?" Ucap KyuMin bersamaan.

"Hyung itu cantik cepelti yeoja" Ucap Leo sambil melahap es krimnya.

"YAA! Kalau bukan anak kecil kau sudah ku lempar ke tong sampah!" Gertak Sungmin

"Jangan kasar pada anak kecil Ming" Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya evil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat" Ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tergelak. "Dia sangat cocok kalau jadi anak mu. Sama-sama evil"

"Dia memang evil, tapi terlihat manis dari luar. Sepertinya dia cocok jadi anak kita"

"YAA! Aku tidak mau punya anak yang evil seperti mu. Cukup kau yang evil"

"Haha, terima saja nasib mu Cho Sungmin"

"Hyungdeul pacalan?" Tanya anak berumur 5 tahun itu pada KyuMin.

"Eum, waeyo?" Kali ini Sungmin yang kembali bertanya.

"Anniyo. Leo Cuma ingin tau" Jawab Leo.

"Masih sekecil ini sudah mengerti pacaran. Anak jaman sekarang" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jaga hyung cantik ya. Jangan buat dia nangis" Ucap Leo pada Kyuhyun.

"Nde? Apa maksud mu?"

"Anniyo" Jawab Leo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Leo halus pulang. Eomma bica malah kalau Leo main tellalu lama"

"Kamu berani pulang sendiri? Apa perlu hyung antar?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Leo sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Leo anak belani. Kata eomma namja itu halus belani, jadi Leo belani pulang cendili" Ucap Leo dengan wajah polosnya. "Annyeong hyungdeul" Imbuhnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah KyuMin sebelum berlari menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan KyuMin.

"Anak itu lucu sekali" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus memandang kearah perginya Leo.

"Tadi kau bilang dia menyebalkan"

"Anak kecil wajar kalau menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang sering berubah-ubah.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Sebenarnya belum" Jawab Sungmin sambil melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Tapi eomma bisa marah-marah kalau kita tidak segera pulang"

"Kajja" Ajak Kyuhyun dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk menuju kearah mobil mereka.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana?" Suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar sinis langsung menyambut KyuMin ketika mereka baru menginjakkan kaki dirumah Sungmin.

"Hanya membeli es krim" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa nada suara mu sinis sekali?" Tanya Sungmin yang dapat mendengar jelas nada sinis dalam pertanyaan Shengmin.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak ku?!" Kali ini nada kesal sangat terdengar jelas dari yeoja manis itu.

"Kau kan sudah memakan es krim milik Sungmin hyung, noona" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu kediaman Lee.

"Tapi kan oppa bisa memakan es krim strawberry ku. Apa kalian harus keluar berdua? Kalian jahat sekali keluar tidak mengajakku"

"Sungmin hyung tidak menyukai es krim rasa strawberry"

"Tapi kan kalian bisa mengajakku!"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai balasan karena noona sudah merebut es krim Sungmin hyung"

"Mana bisa begitu! Kau selalu membela Sungmin, selalu mengutamakan Sungmin. Apa kau seorang gay yang diam-diam mencintai Sungmin?!" Shengmin yang emosi megeluarkan semua yang membebaninya selama ini. Selama delapan tahun dirinya bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, dia selalu merasa kalau Kyuhyun memang selalu lebih perhatian kepada Sungmin daripada dirinya.

"Lee Shengmin!" Sungmin yang daritadi diam tiba-tiba membentak Shengmin. "Apa maksud mu bicara begitu? Siapa yang mengajari mu untuk bicara sekasar itu?!"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan dari apa yang selama ini aku lihat. Kyuhyun memang selalu mengistimewakan mu!"

"Kenapa masalah sepele saja harus dibesar-besarkan sih?" Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin. "Lebih baik aku pulang daripada harus melihat kalian bertengkar" Ucapnya lagi dan langsung berdiri hendak berjalan keluar.

"Kyu!" Shengmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang ketika tubuh Shengmin dengan tiba-tiba menubruknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadanya. Dapat dirasakannya kalau yeoja itu tengah menangis di sana. Dengan reflek Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung Shengmin.

"Noona" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai mu, Kyu" Ucap Shengmin sambil tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun, tidak menyadari dua orang diantaranya tengah membeku dengan saling menatap dengan pandangan berbeda. Kyuhyun yang menatap terkejut kearah Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang menatap terluka kearah keduanya. Satu tetes air mata terjatuh dari mata foxy Sungmin. Dengan reflek dihapusnya air matanya dan berbalik untuk segera berlari kearah kamarnya. Meninggalkan Shengmin yang masih terus memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan Kyuhyun yang memandang pedih kearahnya.

.

.

TBC

Entah kenapa jadi begini. Sama sekali tidak berasa feelnya. Satu hari ngerjain tiga FF sekaligus, jadi maafkan saya kalau hasilnya hancur

Di sini apakah ada yang tau Leo atau William Leo Recipon?

Ituloh, kid ulzzang yang cute pakai banget, yang pernah nonton Hello Baby MBLAQ pasti tau ^^

By the way, terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin ^^

Dan sedikit saya ingin menjawab beberapa review yg muncul (?) karena saya tidak tahu caranya membalas review :3

** :** Apa Lee Shengmin suka sama Kyu?  
Gg sabar pengen nunggu lanjutannya :)

**A**: di summary sudah di jelaskan kalau Shengmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun ^^

Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah mereview

.

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Ada KyuMin yeay...  
Kasian amat si Shengmin, tapi aku ga peduli sekali KyuMin tetep KyuMin*digorokShengmin  
Next!

**A:** ShengMin x Kyuhyun kan juga KyuMin kkkk

.

**dana aryani** : ohhhh jadi kyumin udah jadian toh trs backstreet? kkkkk menarik ditunggu lanjutnya chingu

**A**: Gomawo sudah review ^^

KyuMin backstreet, saya juga backstreet sama Sungjin :p

.

**Winecouple**: cerita.a Kyumin backstreet nich..  
lanjutttt

**A**: iya ^^ gomawo suda review

Ini sudah lanjut ^^

.

**Ncie gyuminglove** : Lanjuut,,kyak'a seru nih...

**A**: gomawo ^^

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya

.

**sissy** : Wahhh,rumit nihhh  
Semoga shengmin ga terlalu menjdi penghambat hubungan KyuhyunSungmin :)  
Lanjut,smangat!

**A**: Sungmin shengmin sama aja lho sebenarnya :D  
gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review ^^

.

**CJ137** : lanjut min. itu orang orang yg dikelas pada nggak curiga sama mereka berdua? hehehe

**A:** Min? saya plus #plak

Kyuhyun, Shengmin, Sungmin, sudah bersahabat sejak lama, teman-teman sekolahnya sudah biasa melihat keakraban mereka. Nanti ada penjelasannya.

Gomawo sudah mereview ^^

.

**BluePink137 **: lanjut ya

**A**: Ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah mampir (?)

.

**Anakyumin** : Unik nih unik, dulu aku pernah kepikiran kalo Sungmin punya kembaran cewek gimana ya. Pasti complicated. Sekarang ada FF-nya, aku seneng banget  
Lanjut ya thooorr eonni

**A**: Ku juga sering bayangin itu, dan terinspirasilah FF ini :D

Aku juga senang kamu mau mereview FF abal saya, terimakasih ^^

Ini sudah lanjut ^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

.

**chojoyming **: lanjuuuuttt donk, ff nya bagus, aku suka karakter kyumin disini.

cho scweettt. ahaiiii next chap ne.

ps: author nya namja ?

**A**: Gomawo ne ^^

Ini sudah lanjut eummm, saya yeoja yang sering dikira sebagai namja -_-

.

**Chu** : wahhhh...perang saudara nih...heehee...lanjut...lanjut...dipanjangin ya cerita'y...

**A**: haha, gomawo ^^

Ini sudah lanjut dan di perpanjang ^^

.

**Kyumin joyer**: Kyaaa ,, kenapa pendek sekali, padahal cerita nya bagus.  
Yaa ampun, rumit bangett nhy kalau kembaran ming suka juga sama kyu. Kyumin di sini udah jadian yaa.  
Lanjutt, updatee kilatt.

**A**: maaf chingu, ku pikir Ffnya tidak akan ada yang suka :D

Gomawo sudah mereview, ini sudah lanjut. Smoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

.

**parkhyun** : ouoooo,dr prolognya aja udah kebaca lo ntar lee sungmin bakalan banyak keluar aer mata :(((  
Jadi kyumin udah jadian ya?udah lamakah?  
Lanjut cingu :))

**A**: tidak tega sungmin hyung menderita T^T

Nanti masalah jadian KyuMin akan di jelaskan ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan merewiew FF abal saya ^^

.

**minnievil9ny tha** :lanjutkan...  
asal kisah ny happy kyumin yaoi y haha

**A**: eumm, Yaoi nggak ya? Haha

Gomawo ne ^^

.

**TifyTiffanyLee**** : **lanjoooot

kayaknya bagus deh...  
disini ntar genre hurt nya buat siapa?  
sungmin ato shengmin?  
ini akhirnya yaoi ?

update kilat nee...  
fighting!

**A**: dilihat nanti saja ya, hurtnya buat siapa

Yaoi atau GS ya? Dua-duanya sama-sama KyuMin sih ^^

Gomawo

.

: Lanjuuuuuuuuut! Jdi kyuhyun sama  
Sungmin udah pacaran,trs sengmin g tau  
Klo kyuhyun sama sungmin dah pacaran.  
Klo tau gmna tuh... wiiiih pnasaraaaan..  
Author update jngn lama2 ne,  
(bbuing- bbuing barenng luhan)

**A**: kalau shengmin tau gimana ya? Kkk  
ini sudah update

Aegyo kamu gk akan mempan :p

Gomawo ^^

.

**Cloudswan:** wajib lanjut nih

**A**: sudah lanjut ^^ semoga suka ya

.

**143 is 137**: Kyaaaaaahh. . Keren nih kaya'nya..

Mau sungmin ataupun shengmin tetep jadi KyuMin yah ._. Tapi pengennya kyuhyun ama sungmin sih

Lanjut ne author - nim! ,

**A**: gomawo ^^

Tapi Shengmin sama Sungmin kan sama aja :D

Sudah lanjut ^^

.

**Abilhikmah**: moga kyumin bersama y

**A**: KyuMin always together, because KyuMin is destiny ^^

Gomawo

.

**Melsparkyu**: shengmin mencintai kyuhyun, kyuhyun mencintai sungmin, sungmin dan kyuhyun ternyata emang udah jdi sepasang kekasih ...  
Tpi takutnya nanti sungmin ngak tega liat adeknya shengmin yg cinta bnget sama kyu, trus nanti dia ngalah sama shengmin :( trus nanti kalo kyumin ketauan punya hubungan gmna tu hubungan si dua anak kembar ?

Ini ff nya menarik bnget harus dilanjut ya :)

**A:** tunggu aja chingu lanjutannya ^^

Semoga Ffnya tidak mengecewakan ya

Gomawo sudah mereview

.

Yosh! See you next chapter yeorobeun :*

.

Khamsahamnida ^^


End file.
